


I Will Never Be Your Friend

by OliveTheHobbit



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: But it kinda suits, Cliche title? Maybe..., F/F, F/M, High School, If you like sockathan and don't like lilathan just wait, M/M, Mainly teen dorks falling in love and being gay/het, Portuguese, Rating May Change, Slow Build, So many ships with Jonathan and Lil, Teen Romance, The first ones are the most important, same for the jojo/lil fans
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveTheHobbit/pseuds/OliveTheHobbit
Summary: A adolescência é uma época difícil. Com todos os hormônios, estudos, pressão dos pais e luta para fazer amigos e encontrar um amor, e se enturmar no geral, não era uma surpresa que Jonathan e Magill passassem a maior parte do tempo sozinhos.Não. Sozinhos não.Mas, talvez, mal-acompanhados...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Entãaaao... Voltando a escrever direito eu acho.
> 
> Tentando.
> 
> Ugh.
> 
> Escrevendo bonitinho e regularmente agora então pseh. Capítulos virão com frequência ^^.
> 
> Well, that being said, boa leitura :3
> 
> (will be posted in english soon. Just let me translate it, k?)

"Sabe, depois dessa, eu com certeza consideraria me matar"

Jonathan Combs apenas suspirou, pondo mais da carne congelada no olho roxo recém-criado.

Aquele dia tinha tudo para ser apenas mais um dia ruim de aula. Algo normal.

Mas tudo foi indo de mal a pior desde o momento em que ele acordou até ali.

Se atrasara e perdera o ônibus. Teve que correr até a escola para chegar a tempo, e por causa disso, foi o último a entrar na sala, quando todos já estavam bem sentados e em silêncio.

E, lei de Murphy, ele estava com o zíper aberto.

Depois de ouvir risadas nem um pouco discretas de toda a sala, foi sentar-se nos fundos. Pôs seus fones e o capuz, para que nada o incomodasse, mas justamente naquele dia seu professor o notou e confiscou seus headphones. Agora ele fora forçado a sentar na frente, fazendo os deveres embaixo dos olhos do professor, que ainda o olhava com uma carranca irreconhecível.

E ainda ia ficar pior.

Na hora do almoço, em seu desespero para sair logo, tropeçou com Zack Melto, capitão da equipe de futebol do colégio.

Oh merda!

"Presta atenção por onde anda, Combs! Vai, pega meus livros"

E com um empurrão nos ombros, Jonathan foi obrigado a abaixar e pegar o material alheio no chão, enquanto o grupinho de valentões esportistas gargalhava.

Estava sendo humilhado de graça por aqueles idiotas. Havia sido um acidente.

Mordeu a língua, evitando dizer alguma coisa.

"Sério? Você vai deixar assim? Se eu fosse você, já teria dado um fora daqueles nesses caras. Quer dizer, eles só são um monte de babacas de escola. Por que você deveria ter medo deles?"

Por que havia se dado o trabalho de dar ouvidos àquilo?

Por que se submetera a estupidez de sussurrar, baixinho, o que queria dizer para aqueles caras se pudesse?

"Como se você usasse seus malditos livros. Biologia, hm? Tentando entender o que deu errado na sua cara?"

Fora algo baixo e sutil, para que ninguém ouvisse. Bom, quase ninguém.

Mas Jonathan esqueceu que, com o uso quase diário de fones de ouvido, sua audição não era exatamente uma das melhores...

"O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ DISSE?"

Foi então que Jonathan fez o que uma pessoa racional faria.

Ele correu.

Muito.

Ou pelo menos, o que conseguia.

Tentou encontrar um lugar seguro, mas o único local plausível no momento era o banheiro.

Entrou, escondeu-se num dos boxes e prendeu a respiração.

Talvez ele tivesse parado por ali e notado que...

A porta do banheiro foi aberta com um chutão e mãos mais fortes que as dele o puxaram para fora do boxe.

Um dos garotos o segurou e enquanto Zack acertava um soco certeiro em seu rosto.

Jonathan praticamente conseguia sentir o sangue se acumulando debaixo de sua pele no momento que o punho furioso do adolescente atingiu seu rosto.

Os rapazes ainda o chutaram e socaram mais algumas vezes, mas nada tão doloroso quanto o primeiro, antes de o largarem ali no banheiro, indo almoçar.

Jonathan não saiu dali durante os próximos dois horários. Mesmo que estivesse seguro.

Não estava com raiva. Estava se sentindo idiota.

Estúpido, retardado, o pior ser humano que já pisara os pés naquela terra.

Não, o segundo pior.

Lanchou ali, encolhido em cima de um dos vasos sanitários, mastigando o sanduíche enquanto tentava ignorar o cheiro ruim e a voz irritante em seus ouvidos.

Só quando se sentiu seguro, a aula já estando quase no fim, saiu dali e foi até o refeitório.

Conhecia a cozinheira há muito tempo, e gostava dela. Ele costumava trocar seus sanduíches de atum com ela, por deliciosos de presunto. Agora não tinha mais necessidade disso, já que sua mãe comprava a carne processada, para compensá-lo por não fazer mais seu lanche, coisa que Jonathan nem ligava de verdade.

Mas o ponto é que, a cozinheira não era como a enfermeira. Ela não ia querer saber da briga, quem batera nele ou nada do tipo.

Ela só o entregou um pedaço de carne e o deixou se afastar para pô-lo no rosto.

"Sabe, depois dessa, eu com certeza consideraria me matar"

O autor da ilustre frase e de outras no estilo era seu demônio de bolso, a criatura meio fantasmagórica que estava consigo há um mês naquele ponto, que estava sempre flutuando ao seu redor, destruindo suas coisas, fazendo-o se passar por louco e sempre deixando bilhetinhos entusiasmados de "Você deveria se matar" em todo o lugar.

Era o trabalho dele. Fazer com que Jonathan se suicidasse.

Parecia algo até fácil, mas Jonathan acreditava fortemente que, se um dia ele quisesse se matar, seria por algo ruim que ele teria feito. E sendo assim, morrer seria apenas uma fuga para não confrontar suas responsabilidades e problemas.

Em resumo, se ele fizesse merda, continuaria vivo para sofrer pelo que fizera.

Mas Sock ainda continuaria ali, tentando por tempo indeterminado.

Causando problemas como hoje. Arruinando sua vida aos poucos.

"Cala a boca Sock. Cala a boca pelo menos uma vez." grunhiu, com uma rara raiva.

O demônio de roupas estranhas então parou de falar e cruzou os braços, uma feição infantil tomando seu rosto.

Mas sua boca não permaneceu fechada nem por dois minutos.

"O que é isso na carne?"

Jonathan afastou o pedaço de bife frio por um momento e observou.

Um pequeno verminho congelado residia nela.

Não. Vários.

Sentindo o sanduíche revirar se em seu estômago, jogou a carne fora e levantou-se, indo embora dali.

Queria ficar sozinho, mas não conseguia.

Nunca estava sozinho com Sock ao seu lado.

Em todos os momentos daquele dia, Sock só o fizera se sentir pior! Tudo o que ele dizia...

Argh! Como o odiava!

Era mais um dos motivos para não morrer. Não daria o gostinho disso para ele.

Por isso apenas continuou inexpressivo como na maior parte do tempo e caminhou de volta para a sala.

Sem seus fones, o dia seria longo...

...

Quando finalmente a aula acabou, teve a permissão de pegar os headphones roxos outra vez, mas não sem uma bronca básica do professor Zerman.

Mas não importava. Agora finalmente poderia ir para casa, poderia ouvir música e se distrair e esquecer tudo o de ruim que acontecera naquele dia.

Correu para seu armário para guardar os últimos materiais e poder ir. Pela ansiedade, abriu a porta com força, fazendo-a girar até o lado oposto, atingindo algo.

Ou pior, alguém.

"Ah! Droga, me desculpa" ele tentou se desculpar, as palavras saindo emboladas pelo nervosismo. Pelo amor de deus, não podia estragar mais aquele dia...

"Argh, tudo bem." A garota respondeu.

John a reconheceu. Ela estudava em sua mesma sala, e agora apertava o nariz, vermelho com a batida brusca.

"Me perdoa, de verdade."

Jonathan não sabia como agir. Não sabia agir com caras, quanto mais com garotas.

Mas ela parecia bem... Calma. E normal.

Significava que ele ainda não havia ferrado tudo.

"Tá tudo bem cara, já disse." Ela esfregou o nariz na manga do suéter. "Eu sou Magill, mas todos me chamam de Lil. E você é Jonathan, o cara do passarinho."

Sock fez a questão de comentar o quão vermelho Jonathan estava naquele momento.

O que só Jonathan podia ouvir, o que em parte era um alívio, mas só o fez corar ainda mais.

"É-é... Eu mesmo."

Silêncio. Lil balançou os pés.

"O seu olho... Hmm..." a garota apontou para o roxo gigantesco, fazendo uma espressão que beirava o nojo.

Jonathan mal sabia o que dizer, irremediavelmente envergonhado, então só balbuciou.

"Eu... Err... Hmm."

E ela respondeu na língua dos murmúrios vazios.

"Hmm."

Depois, mais silêncio.

"Então, err, eu tenho que ir agora. Até depois passarinho."

E ela então, com um aceno discreto, foi embora sem mais palavras.

"Você é um desastre com garotas." sussurrou Sock, em seu ouvido. "Você definitivamente devia..."

"Não termina..."

"~se mataaar."

E a testa de Jonathan teve um encontro romântico com a porta de seu armário, antes dos dois se separarem após um beijinho ou outro, e a ameaça de um galo.

...

Jonathan já estava em casa, em seus pijamas, prestes a dormir um sono sem sonhos. Ou talvez se Sock estivesse especialmente cruel hoje, com pesadelos.

Mas tudo o que importava é que ele não conseguia parar de pensar nela. A primeira garota que o notara.

Não que ele quisesse ou precisasse de uma namorada. Ele estava bem sozinho e ele, sinceramente, achava o amor uma grande palhaçada comercial.

Mas puxa, alguém havia o notado.

Sentia-se feliz, apesar do desastre do dia.

"Seu olho vai acordar ainda pior amanhã." Murmurou Sock, que o fitava de seu lado da cama. "Não vejo a hora pra ver seu olho ficar amarelo e nojento e..."

"Boa noite Sock." Jonathan se virou na cama, ficando de costas para o demônio.

"Tenha uma péssima noite Jonathan!"

E com o leve roçar de braços fantasmagóricos contra si, adormeceu.

Amanhã era um novo dia.

**Author's Note:**

> Me notifiquem de qualquer erro ^^ Não betado :3
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado!!! Kudos e comentários são bem vindos <3
> 
>  
> 
> \- O.
> 
> Be my patron!  
> https://www.patreon.com/oliverthehobbit
> 
> Follow me on tumblr!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/olivethehobbit (personal)  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thegreenestfirefly (professional)
> 
> And on twitter!  
> htttps://twitter.com/imhereforpinof9 (personal)  
> https://twitter.com/greenestfirefly (professional)


End file.
